Breath
by kim joungwook
Summary: "dan kau tak bisa membayangkan betapa aku menggila karenamu. Hanya karena aku kehilanganmu."/"tak pernah sekalipun aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu. Aku juga tak pernah menghindarimu. Aku tak pernah bersembunyi darimu, Min."/Drabble ChangHo/Homin! Shounen-ai. DLDR!


**Tittle** : Breath

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : ChangHo/HoMin

**Length** : Drabble

**Genre** : Unknown genre (Romance mungkin? Ato hurt/comfort? Entahlah~aku sendiri jugak gak tahu~)

**Summary** :"dan kau tak bisa membayangkan betapa aku menggila karenamu. Hanya karena aku kehilanganmu."/"tak pernah sekalipun aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu. Aku juga tak pernah menghindarimu. Aku tak pernah bersembunyi darimu, Min."/\Drabble ChangHo/Homin! Shounen-ai. DLDR!

**Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. **Don't Like Don't Read! **

.

.

.

**ChangHo**

**.**

Hembusan angin membawa serta guguran daun terbang bersamanya. Ikut membumbung tinggi sebelum kembali jatuh ke tanah. Dan hembusan angin itu ikut menerpa wajah kedua namja yang berdiri di sana, saling berhadapan dalam keheningan tanpa aktifitas yang berarti. Mereka saling bertatapan, mencoba menyalurkan apa yang mereka rasakan melalui tatapan itu. Hembusan angin yang semakin kencang dan menerbangkan sebagian rambut bahkan mantel mereka tak mereka gubris sama sekali. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Masih belum ada yang bersuara meski sudah beberapa menit terlewati dalam keheningan yang sama. Berusaha memahami situasi akibat pertemuan tak sengaja dan tak terduga mereka di tempat ini.

"aku selalu berpikir kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi." Changmin bergumam lirih menghancurkan keadaan hening sedari tadi, matanya masih memandang Yunho intens. Yunho terdiam, ia memandang sendu wajah pucat Changmin didepannya.

"kau tak pernah tahu betapa aku berusaha sangat keras untuk menemuimu." tambah Changmin, masih dengan intonasi yang sama. Yunho semakin terdiam, tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Segala kata yang ingin ia ucapkan seakan tertelan begitu saja.

"dan kau tak bisa membayangkan betapa aku menggila karenamu. Hanya karena aku kehilanganmu." suara Changmin hampir menghilang diakhir kalimatnya. Sedangkan Yunho masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya, masih terdiam sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Sejak ia bertemu Changmin di sini, ditempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"apa… kau tidak mengingatku?" tanya Changmin setelah tak mendapati satupun kata terlontar dari bibir Yunho, bahkan namja itu tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Yunho menelan salivanya perlahan, terasa sangat susah hanya untuk mengeluarkan suaranya saat ini.

"a-aku-"

"kau melupakanku." dan belum sempurna satu kalimat diucapkan Yunho, suara Changmin kembali menyela. Menghentikan kalimat apapun yang akan diucapkan namja dihadapannya itu.

"seharusnya aku tahu, segala hal yang kau lakukan untuk menyembunyikan dirimu dariku adalah karena kau melupakanku. Atau mungkin, kau sengaja melupakanku." ucap Changmin dengan senyum miringnya. Ia memandang Yunho dengan ujung bibirnya yang terangkat, merasa semua usahanya adalah hal paling konyol yang telah ia lakukan. Mencari keberadaan seseorang yang bahkan berusaha melupakannya.

"aku benar-benar menyedihkan bukan, dimatamu?" tanya Changmin retoris. Bahkan ia tak menginginkan jawaban apapun dari lawan bicaranya. Yunho terhenyak, nafasnya tercekat mendengar serentetan kata itu. Ucapan sarkatis dari Changmin yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"seharusnya kita memang lebih baik tak pernah bertemu lagi." ucap Changmin. Yunho membelalakkan matanya, ia membuka mulutnya cepat, berusaha mengeluarkan kata apapun yang bisa menyangkal semua kalimat Changmin. Semua fakta yang tidak terbukti kebenarannya. Dan ternyata ia menutup mulutnya lagi saat tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"huh~ kau bahkan tak bisa mengucapkan satu kalimatpun untukku. Sebegitu tidak berharganya kah diriku dimatamu sekarang?" tanya Changmin lirih. Setetes air mata sudah jatuh dari mata kirinya, menyusuri pipinya lalu jatuh begitu saja.

"atau mungkin sedari dulu kau tak pernah menganggapku." tambah Changmin pelan. Yunho terdiam, memandang Changmin sendu. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa untuk menjawab semua kalimat Changmin.

"Y-Yunho-ya. Kau benar-benar telah melupakanku?" Tanya Changmin lagi. suara Changmin yang sangat lirih dan terdengar menyayat di telinga Yunho membuat namja itu menggeleng cepat, menyangkal semua kata-kata Changmin.

"aku mengingatmu, Min. Sangat mengingatmu!" Yunho berteriak. Melampiaskaan segala hal yang sedari tadi tak terucap dari mulutnya.

"tak pernah sekalipun aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu. Aku juga tak pernah menghindarimu. Aku tak pernah bersembunyi darimu, Min." jelas Yunho dalam satu tarikan nafas. Suara tinggi yang ia gunakan membuat nafasnya tak teratur, dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat, berusaha mengembalikan pasokan udara yang telah digunakan.

Kali ini mereka terdiam. Tak ada satupun yang berusaha memulai kembali percakapan mereka. Changmin memandang sendu ke arah Yunho, air matanya masih mengalir, meski ia tak terisak sama sekali. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Sampai akhirnya Yunho melangkah maju, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tempat Changmin berdiri.

"aku tak pernah melupakanmu. Tak pernah sekalipun terbersit dalam pikiranku untuk melupakanmu, Min." ucap Yunho pelan, sangat pelan. Dan hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mendengarnya. Changmin tak menanggapi apapun, hanya terus manatap mata Yunho. tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun lagi, Yunho menghapus air mata Changmin dengan ibu jarinya.

_Grepp…._

Tanpa aba-aba Changmin tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Yunho, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh namja itu. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Yunho, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum berucap.

"aku merindukanmu." bisik Changmin. Yunho memejamkan matanya perlahan, meresapi kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Changmin. Ia sama sekali tak membalas pelukan namja itu, kedua tangannya ia biarkan menggantung di kedua sisi tubuhnya begitu saja.

"aku benar-benar merindukanmu." ulang Changmin. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kiri Yunho, masih belum mau melepaskan pelukan sepihaknya.

"tidakkah kau merindukanku?" tanya Changmin lirih. Yunho langsung membuka matanya, perlahan tangannya terangkat dan melingkari tubuh Changmin, membalas pelukan namja itu.

"aku juga merindukanmu." jawab Yunho pelan.

Changmin tersenyum lega, memejamkan matanya dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho. ia menggerakkan kepalanya perlahan, menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Yunho, berusaha mencium lebih jelas aroma yang sangat-sangat ia rindukan. Tubuh Yunho sedikit menegang merasakan hembusan hangat dari nafas Changmin menerpa lehernya. Suara nafas teratur dari seorang Shim Changmin membuatnya tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukannya.

"jangan pergi lagi." gumam Changmin pelan. Yunho memejamkan matanya, menikmati terpaan nafas hangat Changmin mengelitiki lehernya karena kalimat yang keluar dari mulut namja itu. Ia sembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Changmin.

"aku tak akan kemana-mana." jawab Yunho lirih.

Dan mereka semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu, merasakan keberadaan masing-masing dengan hembusan nafas yang terdengar dan merasakannya menerpa kulit mereka. Merasa telah menemukan tempat 'kembali' dari segala perjalanan panjang yang telah mereka lalui tanpa keberadaan masing-masing.

.

.

.

**END**

Huhuhuhu~

Coretan iseng setelah menonton drama-nya Changmin yang 'Mimi'. Terharu banget ama ceritanya, eh, malah jadi drabble abal beginian.

Huks~ nggak sabar pengin nonton lanjutan drama-nya~

Kkk~ Drabble ChangHo pertama, Gomawo sudah sempat mampir~. Hahahahaha~ ^o^,

mind to RnR?


End file.
